Wireless communications networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and the like. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
A wireless communications network may include a base stations and access points (APs) that support communication for a number of wireless devices. The base stations of a cellular network may include a number of NodeBs (NBs) or evolved NodeBs (eNBs). The APs of a wireless local area network (WLAN) may include a number of WLAN APs, such as nodes operating according to the IEEE 802.11 family of standards (WiFi). Each base station and/or AP may support communication for a number of devices (e.g., user equipments (UEs)) and may often communicate with multiple devices at the same time. Similarly, each UE may communicate with a number of base stations and/or APs employing different access technologies.
As cellular networks become more congested, operators are beginning to look at ways to increase capacity. One approach may include the use of an unlicensed spectrum for wireless communication. Regulations often dictate, however, that a wireless device operating within an unlicensed bandwidth monitor the spectrum for prioritized use. Regulations may require that particular channels of an unlicensed spectrum be avoided. But constant spectrum monitoring may divert limited resources of a wireless device and degrade system performance. It may therefore be beneficial to efficiently manage the resources of a wireless device while complying with spectrum monitoring requirements.